Mixed Emotions
by KiratheChihuahua
Summary: Kiran can't make her mind up about Ren. She likes to start fights with him constantly, but at the same time, she doesn't. :/ (I guess this maybe can be considered OC X OC or CANON X OC tbh, I'd rather it be OC X OC but yeah...) Btw, this fan fiction gets weirder let me just tell you in advance. It's also my first one ever too.


~ _Kiran's POV _~

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT IT UP IN THE FIRST PLACE!" "NO! _YOU _SHUT UP! AND I DIDNT BRING ANYTHING UP!" I yelled back. Ren and I were fighting again. That's all that stupid jerk does...is cause arguments out of nowhere. I just felt like grabbing his twig-like neck and strangling it. "You don't know how much I want you dead..." Snarled Ren full of disgust. I just glared back at him and left the room, leaving him standing with his eyes wide wondering why I didn't choose to yell back.

I decided to go for a walk to clear my mind about things. I put a scarf on and walked out into the chilly autumn air which seemed welcoming to me. "That's all he is.." I muttered to myself. "A stupid self centered jerk. why do I even stick around?" I glared at the rocks and dry leaves on the ground, and kicked them in anger. As I kept walking, I ran right into another dog accidentally by focusing on my anger more than where I was walking. He was a Dalmatian, so he was much taller than me, and pretty good looking too. I wrinkled my face in disgust. Why couldn't Ren be charming like that? or at least nicer? "Uhh..is there something wrong?" Asked the Dalmatian questioning at my expression. "No." I replied. "I'm Ashton. But just call me Ash." "I'm Kiran...some people call me Kira" I grumbled out. "Nice attitude you got there." "It's not my fault, it's some jerk's." He was quiet for a second. "Well; would you consider going out somewhere later to talk about it? Dang, he was asking me out already? This guy didn't hesitate. "Eh sure. Wanna go for coffee or something?" "Alrighty then." I wrote down the address for him and said bye as I walked all the way back home slightly blushing.

I walked back in the house in a slightly better mood than I was before I left. I spotted Ren siting on the couch reading a newspaper, but he lowered it slightly as he heard me walk in and gave me a death glare. I just threw his glare back at him, and walked upstaires to my room.

I threw myself on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Then I rolled over and looked at the clock. "Damn It...I still have to wait 2 hours." I rolled back the other way and glared at the wall. I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him. Those were the only thoughts that ran through my head. I honesty thought I needed to get over it and move on, but it was hard to get over something if the person just is going to do something again after promising they won't.

In the cafè, it smelled of coffee, and sweet, warm cookies. Ash and I sit at a table and sip our coffee. "So what's been going on?" "I have to deal with a stupid, self centered idiot!" Ash's eyes grew slightly wide as he saw me yell. "Well...what does he do?" "He starts arguments out of NOWHERE! and then he always has to be rude about this and that, and he's just-" I look around to see other people in the cafè looking at us slightly disturbed. I gave them uneasy smile as I lightly blushed, and sat back in my seat. "Is he the only thing bugging you?" "Yea I guess..." I slumped down and stared out a window at the rain and watched it drizzle on the pavement. "Hey, I know.." I said suddenly thinking of an idea. "Maybe you can go and tell him a thing or two."

"Hey Ren~" I said mischievously as Ash and I walked in the door. "What!?" He yelled from upstairs. "Come down here!" "What do you want Kir-" Ren froze as his eyes grew wide at what he saw. "Wha- Who is this eediot?!" "C'mon Ash. Just go ahead and tell him." I said gently urging him to say something. Ash just stared at Ren, and Ren just stared at Ash looking slightly intimidated. "Heheheh, you're pretty small!" Said Ash laughing. I just facepalmed. "WHAT?!" Yelled Ren as Ash kept laughing. Ren was infuriated. " _That _eediot..is just as small as I am. ACTUALLY SHE'S SMALLER!" Said Ren pointing at me. I glared at him. "What?!" Said Ash. "You heard me ya big moron." Ash looked pretty angry now, Ren did too. They were about to fight. And I knew it wasn't going to be very pretty. "Well? Make your move moron." said Ren waiting to begin the fight. "Wait!" I yelled and ran in between them. "Fighting won't change anything." Great; now look what I did. Ren could be getting what he deserves right now. But...for some reason I couldn't watch it happen.


End file.
